combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Single Player
Single Player is a team death match between Alpha and Bravo. To win, player must kill a set amount of bot players, at which point the team that has reached the kill limit wins the match. Overview In PvP maps, is like Elimination: Two teams, Alpha and Bravo, have separate spawn points on different ends of a map. In PvE maps, is like Fireteam: The player versus all the The Infected, but if one die one cannot use Respawn Tokens and the player will lose. PvP Normal *Bots use non-ACE NX weapons. *They have low rank (Grunt to Sergeant First Class). *Bots will try to kill the player after he or she shoots a few times and wont go into the player's respawns points. Hard *Bots use (ACE) NX weapons. *They have medium rank (Master Sergeant to Second Lieutenant). *Bots will try to kill the player after they see him or her and will go into the player's respawns points. Extreme *Bots use all gold weapons (inclued Improved, Epic and Mythic), and will use different weapons like M32 Grenade Launcher, Hauser's RPG-7, M16A1 AP Mine, Mine In The Box, Concentrated BioChem Bomb and Dynamite. *They have high rank (First Lieutenant to General). *Bots will try to kill the player after they hear shots, and will go into the player's respawns points and Camp. PvE In PvE, bot will do exactly what they do in normal PvE maps. Rewards You can receive 5 Basics Rewards for day, and infinite Extras Rewards if you have enough Single Player Mode Bronze Ticket, Single Player Mode Silver Ticket or Single Player Mode Gold Ticket. Basics Rewards PvP *In Normal difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus EXP Pass (25%). *In Hard difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus EXP Pass (40%). *In Extreme difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus EXP Pass (100%). PvE *In Normal difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus GP Pass (25%). *In Hard difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus GP Pass (40%). *In Extreme difficulty, you receives 1x Bonus GP Pass (100%). Extra Rewards PvP *If you use a Single Player Mode Bronze Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Bronze Box. *If you use a Single Player Mode Silver Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Silver Box + 1x Bonus EXP Pass (100%). *If you use a Single Player Mode Gold Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Gold Box + 1x Bonus EXP Pass (100%). PvE *If you use a Single Player Mode Bronze Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Bronze Box. *If you use a Single Player Mode Silver Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Silver Box + 1x Bonus GP Pass (100%). *If you use a Single Player Mode Gold Ticket, will you get a Single Player Mode Gold Box + 1x Bonus GP Pass (100%). Ranks You can receive a Rank in each of your matches, D''' to '''S. Trivia *The number of your room, always will be 000 (zero). *Bots will randomly speak several phrases, such as: **''Is it me or is he dodging my bullets?'' **''I must finish the game before my mom gets back.'' **''You're good, do you want to enter in my guild?'' *Bots will use all kind of Characters (Base, Mercenaries, Operatives, Assassins and non-playable NPCs). *The player's name and clan name will be in black. *If one uses a Single Player Mode Ticket and goes back to the Lobby, the player will lose that Ticket. *If one has a Rank Camouflage Icon, it will not work in the round. *If one has a Super Elite Moderator, it will not work and will do not show in the room. Category:2015 Category:Game Modes